As is known, in the past few years, the population of the world has increased greatly, and is now approaching from three to four billion people. In the meantime, the energy necessary for supporting this number of people, particularly in view of the demands of the people, has increased even more rapidly than the number of people and the availability of such energy (particularly fossil fuel) is decreasing just as rapidly. Therefore, society is now attempting to obtain fossil fuel from sources which were heretofore considered uneconomical. For example, drilling arctic wasteland and under the sea is now taking place in an attempt to produce a sufficient amount of fossil fuel to support this vastly increased population of the world. In addition to attempting to obtain fossil fuel in heretofore undesirable locations, it has also been suggested to utilize fossil fuel, such as petroleum oil, with, for example, water. This, in theory, would extend the amount of petroleum oil available, depending upon the amount of water which could be mixed with the oil and still give a usable fuel. However, water is not mixable with oil or gasoline, and therefore, it is difficult to form homogeneous mixtures thereof, but, more importantly, if relatively large amounts of water are mixed with the oil, the energy produced by the oil is reduced proportionately.